4 spirits
by Alabaster Vampire
Summary: Isabella was turned into a vampire 106 years ago,but she is no normal vampire.She must now kill to have her freedom but what happens when love gets in the way.What will she do when she meets the vampire who she has to kill?Well read this story and find ou
1. Welcome And Enjoy

_Hello to anyone and everyone who is reading this story.I think this is my best story yet so Review and tell me what you think.Thank you!  
Bella_

**Welcome And Enjoy**

**I have been alive for one hundred and six years and in all those years I have done the same thing, kill vampires.when I was 16 I was attacked and turned into a vampire I hated myself, I didn't know what to do.Thirty years later I found and went to the Volterra that was when I found out I am not a normal vampire.The Volterra locked me away when they found out what I was.Now you may be wondering what I am but before you go on know this.I am here to protect you and save you from the monsters that live in this world, I am a vampire hunter.**

**A long time ago there where spirits who made this world.They where the spirits of fire, water, dark and light they created this world long ago.When the spirits finished they had nothing more to do for when they created humans they gave them free will.The spirits had no say in the world they made and that's what lead to creatures that where more then humans.A few humans wanted power and they found that human blood gave them power and life after many years they turned into vampires of the new world.**

**The spirits knew they had to save the world they made and help the humans.Each spirit went into the body of a human and tried to save the human race.Most times they where burned and called witches and when this happened the spirit would leave the body and go into another.Three hundred years before my change a spirit was changed into a vampire.This spirit can never leave his body even after death, but this man still tries to do good.The mans name is Carlisle Cullen he lives in Forks Washington his spirit is light.**

**I am the only other spirit vampire in this world, my spirit is the darkness.I am going to find Carlisle and ask him for help in my search to one of the vampires out there.Only he can help me find the vampire called Edward Cullen.I need to kill him for my freedom, if I don't the Volterra will kill me.My name was Isabella Swan but now I am Jennifer Vendetta only I can save this world from vampires but first I must save myself.Now that you know you are bound to help me for all eternity.Hope you enjoy the ride!**

_I hope you like this story.Review and tell me what you think.There is still so much more to be explained.REVIEW!!!Thank you!_


	2. Dorian Gray

Thank you for reading and please please review.If you don't I will not write anymore on this story or I will kill off Edward!So REVIEW!

* * *

**Dorian Gray**

**I was now driving my new, well new to me electric blue 68 charger.I was going the speed limit whe I passed the high school student parking lot and saw it was empty.I looked at the clock on my cell phone it was 3:30, well that explains alot, the Cullens would all be at home by now.I kept on driving untill I saw a clearing in the trees that I was looking for.I would have to thank Aro for the mental map he gave me, I would have never found it on my own.I kept on driving through the trees untill I saw a huge white house it was the most wonderful thing I had seen in a long time it looked like it was made in 1945.I slowly got out of the car and walked up the 3 white washed stairs.That was odd 3 was a magic number in the faith of wicca, no houses would have 3 stairs in the time this was built.**

**I lightly knocked once on the door when a women answed.She had a beautiful heart shaped face that froze when she saw me.That was something I didn't look like a vampire, my eyes are dark brown and my skin had a golden glow to it which made it look llike I had a tan.I also don't sparkle in the sun but I do sparkle in moon light, my hair was almost to my sholders and dark brown.I'm not as thin as most vampires and I am soft almost like I have no bones.I am also the most beautiful vampire on the face of the planet but as wonderful as I look in the sun I look a million times better at night.**

**The women must have realized that I am a vampire because a smile was now on her face.**

**"Umm...Hello my name is Jennifer Vendetta I'm hear to see Carlisle."I told her in a weak voice.**

**"Oh hello Jennifer I'm Esme and he's not home yet, but you can come in.The rest of the family just got home from school."She said this in a very motherly voice.**

**"Thank you so much Esme."With that I walked into the house and started takinking off my Bright green boots.I started to think twice about what I was wearing.I had on dark blue jeans,a green halter top, a black leather jacket and black hat.I then took of my hat and walked over to Esme who was now in the living room.Thats when I saw a grand piano just like the one in my old house.**

**"Do you play?"A new voice asked.I looked over to see a boy with black eyes and messy hair.He was pefect and he looked just like Hurd Hatfield in the 1945 movie The Picture Of Dorian Gray.I wonder who he is?**

**"Yes.Everyone knows that."I said happly.**

**"Well then you must play somthing for us."Esme Said a look of Joy in her eyes.**

**"Well then I must say I will."I went over to the piano laughing.I felt my hands starting to play one of my favorite songs.As they danced on the white and black keys I started to sing.**

**_Come away with me in the night _**

**_Come away with me And I will write you a song_**

**_Come away with me on a bus_**

**_ Come away where they can't tempt us With their lies_**

**_I want to walk with you On a cloudy day _**

**_In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high _**

**_So won't you try to come_**

**_Come away with me and we'll kiss _**

**_On a mountaintop Come away with me _**

**_And I'll never stop loving you_**

**_And I want to wake up with the rain _**

**_Falling on a tin roof While I'm safe there in your arms_**

**_ So all I ask is for you To come away with me in the night _**

**_Come away with me_**

**The boy I knew to be Dorian Was now looking at me with wonder.I also found that the song I just sang was for him and only him.That when I heard a new voice..**

**"Hey Edward she plays better then you!"**

* * *

Thank you for reading and Please review.I don't want to kill Edward. 


	3. Father

_Hope you like this chapter!REVIEW!!!!!_

* * *

**Father**

**I looked around to see someone I hadn't seen in years Carlisle.As soon as I saw him I knew I missed him much more than I thought I did.When I was human he was the one person who always looked after me,the one who loved me and the only man I will ever call my father.We both had are secrets and we kept them knowing that one day we would meet again, and now it was time for us to meet again.I felt tears in my eyes as I saw him look at me like I was a ghost.I walked over to him letting my tears spill over as everyone now knew one of my gifts.We huged each other trying to belive the other one was real.**

**"Father I am so sorry..."I started but was cut off.**

**"Shhh...I have missed you.Now you are back that is all that all that matters."We broke apart and he kissed my tear staned face.That was when I noticed 6 lovely vampires looking at us with a look of shock on their face.It was then that my father turned to them.**

**"My family this is Isabella Swan my daughter."Well there goes the name change and now all the people in the room had a look of utter disbelief on their perfect vampire faces.My father then looked at me.**

**"Bella will you be staying?"He asked me with a hopefull face and I knew he wanted to talk to me.**

**"That only depends if you want me to stay with you.But yes I would love too."I told him with a smile.**

**"Well then you will have to stay with us.Do you have any bags in your car?"**

**"Yes I do and ummm..."I tralied off not knowing what to say about the cage in my car that held my black cat.To my suprise he laughed.**

**"I saw the cage in your car and yes he can stay as well."A smile of pure thankfull ness apered on my face.He looked over to Dorian (who I now know is Edward).He nodded his head and walked over to me.**

**"Are the doors locked?"He asked with a real smile on his face.**

**"Oh...Don't worry about it I can get them in here in a second hold on.Oh wait can you open the door?"He walked over to the door with a quizzical look on his face.I then looked at my car and closed my eyes then in my mind I imagined the door opening and my bag and cage floting up to the house and into the living room then my doors closing.I then looked down and saw the bag and cage and then a small meow came from the cage.I bent down and picked him up and held him close to me.As Dorian was walking back into the room he saw the cat.**

**_"HOLY SHIT!!!!"_He yelled and jumped on the chesterfield.My cat Whisper then looked at him and hissed.Everyone in the room started laughing but he stayed on the sofa.**

**"Don't worry about Edward he is just a little scared of black cats."Said a girl with short black hair.I started laughing again.**

**"Well if it really bothers you..."I looked at my cat closede my eyes and imagined him a bright blue color.When I open my eyes the cat was now the same color as my car."I am sorry Dorian I didn't know."**

**"Why did you just call him Dorian?"Asked a cute boy that was standing beside the girl with black hair.**

**"The Picture Dorian Gray I'm sure you read the book.He just looks like Dorian so to me he is Dorian."I said with a look of bliss on my face.**

**"Well Bella I will show you to your room"Said the women who opened the door before.**

* * *

_I hope you liked this chapter.Please Review there is still so much to explain and I still don't know what to do about Edward.So tell me in you review and tell me if you liked it.  
_

_Bella P.S:If you don't review I will kill Edward.:-)_


	4. Hot Shower And Me In A Towel

_Tell me what you think.REVIEW_.

* * *

**Hot Shower And Me In A Towel**

**I went upstairs with the women who came to the door.I was lifting my bags with my mind but I was having a hard time concentrating.The only thing that was going through my mind was having a hot shower and Dorian.I found it even harder when the women started talking to me.**

**"So what is your name?"She started.**

**"My name was Bella Swan but I changed it a while back when my first love died.Now my name is Jennifer Vendetta.What is your name?"I said this with a smile on my face like it was no big thing.Even though it made me what I am today.**

**My name is Esme I'm Carlisle wife.He changed me 1921.He has never said anything about you?"**

**"I hoped he wouldn't.When I left I was mad at him for changing someone.I ran away for years I walked alone but I still held to his life style.Years later I found the man I fell in love with, he was human.I planed to change him but somethings happened and I had to go.When I got back we had only a few hours before he died,I did everything to get him back..."I stopped with tears in my eyes.I could see his dark brown eyes so clearly in that second.Then it was gone.**

**"I'm so sorry that happened my dear.you are welcomed hear as long as you like."She said this with a motherly smile.The same one I grew up without.**

**"I am sorry I told you.I just haven't been able to talk about it and this day has been so emotional.I shouldn't have worried you with my problems."I was now holding my head low upset about what I had just told this stranger.Thank God she was stopping we must be at my room.**

**"My dear I understand completely.You can talk to me anytime you like.Anyway hear is your room."She said with a happy yet caring smile.**

**"Thank you.Do you mind telling Carlisle to call me Jennifer and also tell me where the bathroom is?"**

**"Your welcome and yes of course I will tell him.The bathroom is down the hall to right and the third door.If you need anything just ask."With that she turned and left leaving me to unpack.**

**I opened the door and lifted my bags to the bed with my mind, I then went in and looked around.The room was all white the walls the bed the dressers.Then on the bed was a single red rose with a note.**

**_To Jennifer:  
I hope you enjoy you stay I know I will enjoy it.  
Edward._**

**It was written in calligraphy that was as wonderful as he was.It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.I picked up the rose and moved it to the side table.I then got a towel out of my bag and my book "The Picture Of Dorian Gray".I sat the book on my bed and went to the bathroom with my towel.I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and stayed in the shower for a good hour.When I got out I could hear a light tap on the door.I wrapped a towel around me and opened the door.**

**"Hello?"I asked before I saw who was standing there.**

**"Hello Jennifer I'm here to tell you that Carlisle wants to see you."As he said this I could see him trying not to look at my body.**

**"Okay is that all?"I asked wondering why he was still in front of me.**

**"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something...He said this with a smile.**

**"Of course you can?I said remembering his note and flower.**

**"Well I was wondering about your power.Do you have then one?"He said with a shy look.**

**"Of course not!Nobody has more then one power.I can just do anything I can think of but there are rules that apply.Like you can't change a living thing into an inanimate object or an inanimate object into a living thing.The rules can get tricky."I said with a little smile.**

**"That doesn't sound tricky."He had a confused look on his face.I started walking down the hall.**

**"What do you call a flower?An inanimate object or a living thing.Maybe it dose live and die eat and sleep but it doesn't think about it.It is just the was the flower reacts to light and dark it doesn't think about what it's doing.We as humans have to think about what we are doing every second.So what do you call it?**

**"I don't know I have never thought about it...What is it?"He asked with a smile.**

**"You tell me.No one has ever got it right maybe you will.Any more questions?"I now had a very smug smile on my face.**

**"Just one why do you call me Dorian Gray?"**

**"The same reason I told the man downstairs.You remind me of the main character in "The Picture Of Dorian Gray."I still felt quit smug.**

**"Well I have never read the book and we don't have a copy of it in the house."Now his smile turned smug.  
I opened the door and let the book come out of the room.I took it from the room and looked at him."Well now you do."I said handing him the book.**

**"Well Thank you."He smiled then took my hand and kissed the back of it.He then turned and left leaving me to get dressed.**

* * *

_Well I hope you like this chapter.It is a bit odd I know but a least you got some answers.Tell me what you think a flower is.And Review PLEASE!!!!!!_


	5. The Cat

_Sorry I haven't updated in along time.This chapter took some time even though it's short it's major.I hope you like it!

* * *

_

**The "Cat"**

**I walked into my room still thinking of Dorian and how he is so much like my old love.When I looked at my bed I saw my "cat" lying there.He looked at me with a cross between pain and sorrow.**

**"What's wrong Gabriel?"I asked in a sad voice.**

**"Where should I begin?"Said the voice I know to be my lover.**

**"At the thing that upsets you most."I told him with a loving smile.**

**"I am in the body of a cat while my girlfriend is flirting with another guy in front of me!Oh and he also looks like her first lost love Dorian Gray.The guy I can't even live up to!"He said with a growl.**

**"You know I have to get rid of him this is the easiest way for that to happen.As for the cat thing I can fix that..."I looked at him and gave him a smile.Then I snapped my fingers and there lying on my bed was my Goth Angel."Is that better Gabriel?"**

**"Yes!I don't have a tail!"I laughed as I walked over to him.**

**He was dressed all in black ,his shirt open over his snow white muscular chest.His onyx hair was falling into his left ruby eye as he looked at me.A smile formed on his perfect light blue lips the same thing that would mean a human dead, the same thing he knew would drive me nut until they were on me .He look like my Dark God on the white sheets and at that moment all I wanted to do was feel his icy skin on my warm human like skin, to feel him icy lips on my neck.I really will never be able to understand what made him love me.**

**I went over to him and lifted myself on top of him.My head at his torso I slided my arms up so my face would be at the same level as his.His one arm moved up my leg as his other went to my back and to the top of the towel.I started to kiss his neck as my hands went inside his shirt and to either side of his chest.In one fast movement the towel was gone and he was on top of me the hand that was on my back was now on the side of my neck.He turned his face so he was kissing around my ear and I was kissing chest.The hand that was on my leg went to my hip and his lips to mine.I opened my lips letting him in and and we kissed with all the passion the world has ever seen.While his lips where still on mine I flipped him off me graded the towel and put it around me.**

**"What's the plan?"I asked.**

**"Well I could go get a cat and you could tell your father you "brother" is coming?"He said this with glowing eyes.I walked over to the bed and sat beside him.**

**"That could work but you can't do anything in front of them."I told him with soft eyes.**

**"I know Buffy my little vampire slayer I have done this before."He laughed at his joke and I had to laugh too it was ironic.**

**"Okay Angel I have to get dressed and you should go get the cat now."We laughed again.He then got up and kissed my head.**

**"I love you."He whispered in my ear.**

**"I love you too."I told him then he was gone.**

**

* * *

**

_Hey!Did you like this chapter?Should Edward die?Who thought the cat was more then a cat?Review!_


	6. Sibyl Vane And Blood Moon

_I hope you like it!Tell me what you think!

* * *

_

**Sibyl Vane And Blood Moon I walked down the fallowing the voice of my father and who was talking to him.They were spoke about the book the Picture of Dorian Gray and how I was calling Edward Dorian.I chuckled as I walked to his study.When I opened the door I saw who it was talking to my father.It was the same boy who asked me the question down stairs.  
**

**"Hello.I don't think we have been introduced."I said to him with a smile.  
**

**"We haven't."He replied.  
**

**"Well then I'm Jenifer Vendetta."I said still smiling.  
**

**"I am Jasper Whitlock."He said with a long face.I looked down at his hand and noticed a book for the first time.  
**

**"What are you reading?"I asked puzzled.  
**

**"The Picture Of Dorian Gray."He looked mad now.  
**

**"That is amusing.Your son said you didn't have a copy in the house."I said truing to my father.  
**

**"We didn't.I went out and bought a copy when you went upstairs."Jasper said in a mad tone.  
**

**"Well how do you like it?"I asked him.  
**

**"The book is very good so far.I just want to know something?..."The still looked mad.  
**

**"What is it?"I asked.  
**

**'This young Adonis who looks as if he was made of ivory and rose-leaves.'he quoted from the book."Is this really what you see him as?"he asked puzzled.  
**

**"I shall not say what I see.Read the rest of the book and tell me what you think."I told him.  
**

**"I have read the whole book.My question is if you are his Sibyl Vane?"He asked with a hope on his face.  
**

**"I would never die for any man!That is as stupid a question I have ever herd!"I told him.  
**

**"So who are you if you are not Sibyl?"He asked with a mad voice.  
**

**"That is none of your concern boy!"I told him madly.  
**

**"My family is my concern and I am older then you so don't you dare call me boy!"He said with a mad face as I could feel the anger coming off him in waves making me madder.  
**

**"Jasper calm down, She is not trying to hurt anyone in this house."Carlisle told him.  
**

**"You are right I will leave you to talk."He got up and walked out of the room still mad.  
**

**"Hello father."I said with no smile.  
**

**"Hello Jennifer I am sorry you had to hear him like that.He only wants to watch out for the family and he is mad at me for not telling him more about you."He said sadly.  
**

**"It's nothing I don't mind.I like a good fight now and then."I told him in a quit voice.Yes I know you do.Anyway the reason I called you hear is to find out how long you will be staying"  
He told me.  
**

**"The Blood Moon is coming in a week and I will be here for that.Then I will go the next day."I told him.  
**

**"Why the Blood Moon?"He asked.  
**

**"I found the book of the dark spirit, it has the life and death of everyone who was ever dark spirit.Only one other was a vampire and the way they had died had been ripped out.The only thing I know is it was done on a Blood Moon and that I had to use the greatest feeling to power the death."I told him lightly.  
**

**"Why are you trying to kill yourself?"He asked startled.  
**

**"You know why.The prophecy say I will lead the vampires to rule over humans or I will kill every vampire.The Volturi know that!I will never be able to live my life because of that.I will be locked in a jail well they try different ways to kill me.It will be torture and I won't have it."I told him in a small voice.  
**

**"I can't stop you.But I ask you not to do it.We could go to Alaska hide you from them."He said trying to stop me.  
**

**"It won't work and you know that.They kill all of you to get to me and I won't have it."I told him.  
**

**"But what happens if you don't go back they will still come."He asked.  
**

**"That's why my brother is coming up today if that's okay with you?"I asked him.  
**

**"I won't give up on this.I will make you see you don't have to die."He said with a sad smile.  
**

**"Is that a yes?"I asked a smile on my face.  
**

**"Yes."He said to me.  
**

**"Thank you so much."I ran over and hugged him.  
**

**"If have a better idea tell me I will listen."With that I left the room.Then I heard something.  
**

**"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME"**

**

* * *

**

_I hope you liked this chapter it was longer then the last.I want to say that thank you for Reviewing.I also want to give a BIG thank you to Vampiregal22.Without her this would not be done.I am also thinking of a sequel.Tell me what you think.Review Please!!!_


	7. How Could You

This was going to be a two part chap but I didn't have the time.This will have to do for now.SORRY!REVIEW!

* * *

**How Could He?**

**"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME"  
**

**I heard a voice yell from near my room so I ran faster then ever to find out what happened.I started to wonder if i had accidentally turned Gabriel into a cat again.  
**

**I had got to the hall way and realized the scream came from the door across from mine.I turned the handle and walked in and started to think I was going crazy because there was no one there.I started to look around and was amazed by the amount of C.D's in the room.I had my thoughts that it wasn't a bedroom because it only had a chesterfield in the middle of the room.I could only hear the light jazz music that played from the stereo in the room.That's till I heard.  
**

**"GET THAT FUCKING THING OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!!"I heard Edward yell.I looked up to see him on the sealing above the chesterfield.I walked over to the sofa to see a black cat sitting on it looking up.That cat then cried and looked at me with sad eyes like he just lost his best toy.  
**

**"Dorian Gray how could you do such a thing?"I asked walking over to the cat.(Which I now know as real because Gabriel would never look at me like that.He must have put it in here to scare Edward.)"It only wants to play with you."I told him with a sad voice.  
**

**"Just get it OUT!"I gave him a disapproving look and picked up the cat.  
**

**"If you wish Edward."I said to him.I'm not sure I could ever call him Dorian again.How could he hate such a cute animal this much.I walked out of the room without another thought.  
**

**I was starting to not like him at all and that made what I had to do essayer and harder.I walked over to my room to see my Gothic God with a happy look on his face.I knew something was up.  
**

_Sorry for the short chapter.I have had major homework and I really wanted to get up a chapter.I know it seems weird the way she freaked out because of a cat.But you will find out later why it means so much to her.Edward is now becoming Edward to her and not Dorian.REVIEW OR EDWARD GETS IT!  
Bella_


	8. We Can Never Be

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a month! I have had SO much work and have been super busy. Please REVIEW!_

**Why We Can Never Be**

**"What?" I asked wondering about the look on his face.**

**"Nothing, I was just picturing you in a long white lacy dress me in a black and white tux an-."I cut of Gabriel.**

**"No! I am not getting married to you. You know I can't marry you!" I was starting to get upset. First I have Edward's pure hate for cats, then my boyfriends wanting to get married. How much can one girl take!**

**"Can you refresh my memory on that topic?" He asked with a sly smile painted on his pink lips.**

**"I was born and raised in the Wicca faith which time had cased a lot of fuss. If I marry you in the only way I can which is in the Handfasting ceremony. (They tie there hands together and take their vows.) You will be bonded to me for all eternity you will never be able to go to heaven. I know for a fact that when vampires die they go to heaven except for the vampires of 4 spirits because we can never truly die." I told him as I stared into his ruby eyes.**

**"I don't care if I never go to heaven. All I want is to be with you for all eternity." He said this in a whisper his face sad because I would not listen.**

**"Well I care. I know that you don't want to get married either it's just the fact I won't have sex with** **you until I marry you." I told him sitting on the bed he just rolled his eyes.**

**"Is this the same for every spirit or just the ones who were raised in the Wicca faith?" He asked ignoring my last statement.**

**"Just for those of us who fallow the Wicca faith. Yet me being a Wicca is the only reason I am the most powerful vampire who ever walked the earth. If I wasn't I would have shyed away from my powers when they started to develop when I was 3. When I did get my first power I tried to develop it as much as I could because I thought it was a gift from the goddess. I didn't know it was just a chance of birth and that I was to become either a vampire a hunter or ruler. If I had I would have never used them and learnt self-control like my father." I told my gothic guardian angel.**

**"That was how you met him wasn't it?" He asked with a thoughtful face.**

**"Yes it was how I met him. I was always getting hurt from trying to expand my powers that I often had to go to the hospital. Since I always had to work because my father left I could only practice at night. Carlisle and I became wonderful friend then he became my father figure when I got hurt for the last time as a human. I can still remember him sitting by my half dead body telling what he was and what I was then him telling me I could live. I said yes it was a stupid choice at the time but it was also the only option." I said with a grim smile.**

**"I don't get why you left him though?" He asked.**

**"I left because he brought home another person in the middle of his change. I yelled and screamed at him I felt betrayed. I thought if he could do this to someone he didn't know then what we had been through meant nothing to him. I was never so wrong in my life." I told him as I tried to hold back the tears. I felt to cold stone arms wrap around me.**

**"I'm sorry." He said softly.**

**"Don't be. My father and I are okay now for the first time in a long time." I said to him.**

**"That's not what I meant." He told me and then laughed. "I'm going to be gone for the next week." He said.**

**"WHY!" I yelled not wanting him to leave.**

**"I need to go back to Italy I am still part of the guard you know." He laughed and I blushed forgetting all about them.**

**"When are you leaving?" I asked a little sad.**

**"At 9 o'clock tonight." He said sadness in his voice.**

**"Well that is not the best new. Oh! Why did you put the cat in Edwards room when you new he hated cats?" I asked with a mad look. He looked down at his watch.**

**"W-O-W! Look at the time I have to get to the airport." He kissed the top of my head and jumped out the window.**

**"Well that was an innocent reaction." I said to myself.**

**I then heard a knock on the door.**

_Dun Dunn Dunne……Who is at the door? Will romance bloom when Gabriel's away? Will she find a way to die or the chance be lost for another 100 years? If you want to know REVIEW!_


End file.
